


[CLex]欲望

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [93]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman，Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman，Lex假装不知道Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman，Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman。。。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex]欲望

[CLex]欲望  
Sexuality  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

欲望  
Superman是攻Lex是受，Lex喜欢Superman，但是他只是Superman发泄欲望的工具；   
Lex是攻Clark是受，Clark喜欢Lex，但是他只是Lex发泄欲望的工具。   
Clark享受这种夹杂在不同身份明暗正邪之间的冲突矛盾以及戏弄Lex的快感；Lex享受这种掌握Superman征服Superman以及近水楼台先得月研究Superman的快感。   
于是，   
Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman，Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman，Lex假装不知道Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman，Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark假装不知道Lex假装不知道Clark就是Superman。。。   
这段扭曲的肉欲关系持续了一段时间，期间夹杂着强制捆绑触手SM替身角色扮演等各种玩法，直到——Lex搞了个大事件。   
激烈的三观冲突下Superman与Clark都和Lex分了手，当然——两场分手炮必不可少。   
不过分手炮却是Clark攻Lex受，Lex攻Superman受。   
之后，双方就是普通的宿敌关系了。   
但是，即便是到了这个地步，两人还是心照不宣地没有将Clark就是Superman这件事说开，虽然会有怀念，但是还要向前看。


End file.
